K2 Drabbles
by Jazziboon
Summary: A Series of Drabbles ranging from 100-500 words :) Specifically for this couple, or hinted couple in some! Range from Angst, Romance, smut to all other areas.
1. All Goes Well, Until You See Him

**All Goes Well, Until You See Him At the Door**

Stan paniced pacing around his front room. It was the night of Prom and Wendy was late—very late. Hell, Wendy was two hours late and hadn't even offered to send him a text message. He checked his phone again, just to make sure he hadn't missed it in the last fifteen seconds.

"I don't get it," He sighed and collapsed onto his couch next to his blonde friend. Kenny simply shrugged and looked up at the textured ceiling.

"Maybe she went without you? Who knows dude, let's just go, or we're going to miss Prom." Kenny stood up fixing the tux he had rented. If Stan couldn't get his act together, Kenny would simply go without him. He had a date with a certain redheaded Jew, and he wasn't about to let his raven haired friend stop him from going.

The doorbell rang softly and Stan rushed to answer it and sighed in relief as Wendy smiled slightly flushed. "Sorry we're late," She whispered leaning in and placing a small chaste kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. Stan smiled softly instantly forgiving his beautiful girlfriend. Kenny huffed and crossed his arms waiting to see his cute Jew.

"Where's Kyle?" Kenny asked getting impatient. Wendy chuckled and simply stepped aside revealing a teary eyed Kyle; who simply glared at the ground. Kenny was shocked at the boy's state of dress. His tuxedo looked as if it had been put together last minute, and the shirt underneath it was stained with some kind of..was that blue liquid?

"Kyle..." Kenny questioned worriedly as he made his way over. The Jew simply flinched and thrust his face into his hands. Wendy rushed over, her chiffon prom dress rustling with each step, and softly put her hand on Kyle's shoulder. "What the hell happened?"

"I...I'm sorry Kenny..." Kyle whimpered and hicced into his hand. "I just...I wanted to surprise you with something perfect and amazing, but it sucks! And now I look like a mess and I just...I ruined you're whole prom night!"

Kenny could only stare at his boyfriend before his heart cracked. Quickly, he rushed over pulling his lover into a tight hug. Just over the boy's shoulder, he could see a banner hanging from each of the houses across the street.

 **I.**

 **Love.**

 **You.**

 **Ken!**

Kenny gaped and laughed softly pulling his boyfriend's face from his hands and placing a soft, loving kiss on his lips.


	2. Where Are You?

**Where Are You?**

Kyle sighed softly staring at his phone clock intently. It had been yet another uneventful night; one where Stan had abandoned him again for Wendy. He tried not to have any kind of anger towards his super best friend, but he was beginnign to wodner if he even mattered to the boy anymore. Kyle had been wondering if perhaps, Stan had lost himself to his girlfriend.

"Kyle," Sheila called softly looking at her son. "You have a friend." Kyle perked, his hopes rising ever so slightly. He darted towards the door and frowned softly seeing that it was only Kenny.

"Oh..." He sighed and slowly stalked back to his room. Kenny followed like a lost puppy, his lips curled around a cherry flavored lollipop—a habit he had picked up after Kyle convinced him to stop smoking.

"Well jee, great to see you too Kyle!" Kenny chuckled softly and looked at his friend and frowned. "What's wrong? He ditch you again?" Kyle shruged and heaved a soft sigh collapsing backwards on his bed. Kenny flopped back next to him and cocked his head. "What if I take you out tonight instead?" Kyle simply shrugged and rolled over to face his blonde friend.

"To where? We don't really hang out...so I don't know what you like to do." That was a lie—not knowing what Kenny liked to do. Everyone in South Park knew what Kenny liked to do; and he liked sex and drugs.

"Just to eat," He smiled softly reaching out and brushing a stray red hair from Kyle's cheek. "Maybe a walk to Stark's Pond or something, do some ice skating." Kyle blushed and smiled happily looking up at the teen in the orange parka.

"That...sounds fantastic!" Kyle quickly jumped up and pulled on a green hoodie and black skinny jeans. Kenny hissed softly watching his friend pull the tight pants on over his well rounded ass. The Jew quickly slipped on some snow boots and turned towards his friend as he tugged on his familiar ushanka. When the redhead reached for his phone, Kenny shot his wrist out and knocked it between the wall and the bed.

"No," He grinned softly and comfortingly to his redhead friend. "You'll just be upset when he texts. It's just you and me tonight." Kyle couldn't help the blush that covered his face and couldn't bring himself to not take Kenny's hand instead.

As they walked out the door, Kyle ignored the text message that came from Stan. Infact, he ended up ignoring several text messages from Stan, and even Wendy.

 **Where are you dude?** Kyle scoffed reading it over the next day. He didn't even bother to reply. After all, he wold see his _'super best friend_ ' at school.W


	3. Kiss And Control

**Kiss And Control**

Kyle stared antsily at the clock as it slowly ticked by the minutes. He hadn't planned on getting detention after school today, and it was turning into quite a mess. Kenny had decided he was rather horny, and wanted his redhead home now. Kyle sighed softly and leaned his chin onto his hand and checked another new message.

 **Kyyylllleeee...Suck me!**

Kyle felt his cheeks flush as he glared at the technology. He hated when Kenny came up with these plans during his class, and decided that it would be the perfect time to send them in the biggest most obnoxious fashion he could find. Today, thankfully, it was relatively capped.

 **Not Now, we're in class!**

Kenny huffed checking his messages and pouted heavily at his boyfriend's response. Didn't he understand that was part of the fantasy? Start now, lose complete control by the time he gets home? Lord help him, his litte Jew needed some action in his sexual life.

 **But Kyle! At least text dirty to me!**

Kyle yelped softly when the phone went off in his lap earning quite the angry glare from the standing teacher. Quickly, he cleared his throat blushing and sat up straighter.

"I...uh...there was a spider." He groaned softly as the students began to laugh at him and he burried his face in his hands. Like hell Kenny was getting into his pants now.

Sure enough though, Kenny was waiting at the school to pick Kyle up exactly at five. Kyle glared harshly as he climbed into the rickety truck and jerked his backpack close. Fiesty, Kenny quite enjoyed this side of Kyle.

Instead of driving home, as the original plan had been, Kenny turned down a frosted dirt road right next to Stark's Pond. Kyle growled glaring at his boyfriend, but didn't resist when Kenny's lips smashed against his. The blonde's quickly weaved into his lover's straightened red hair. He loved it when Kyle striaghtened his hair. It was always a little easier to pull and tug at. But what really turned him on today was the fact that his little Jew had pulled it back into a short pony tail that hid under his ushanka.

"Oh Kyle, you were just asking for this!" He growled lustily as he pulled Kyle's head back to release his neck.

"Kenny," Kyle moaned softly as his boyfriend found the sweet spot on his necks. "Kenny, stop." He mewled. Though his words said stop, everything about his body language was begging Kenny to continue.

The blonde pulled back softly and smirked kissing his Jew's forehead. "Kyle," He whispered and looked him straight in his emerald eyes. "For once in your life, just give up your control."


	4. The Little Death

**The Little Death**

It tore Kenny up to see Kyle in such a ragged state. It seemed so small to him, but it had destroyed Kyle completely. He no longer smiled, he no longer laughed. In fact, if he wasn't crying, he was a blank slate. It actually kind of scared the blonde to see his friend so down and dejected. After all, it was just a pet bird that had died. How attached could someone get to a bird?

"Kyle," The blonde whispered softly as he pet his boyfriend's fiery hair. "It'll be okay. It's just a parakeet." Kyle slumped more and pushed his face further into his knees.

"But Kenny...He was **my** parakeet!" Kyle whimpered and curled in on himself. I felt horrible and had to think of some way to get Kyle out of his slump.

After about a week, I decided it was time for Kyle to get over his little depressive state. I managed to beg Stan to drive me into Denver and to a local pet store that specialized in small animals. I had to find just the right one; or else Kyle might hate it before the little bird even had a chance!

"Kenny," Stan groaned softly carrying around the small carrying cage that would be an upgrade from the one Kyle had. "Seriously dude? He's just gonna cry again! You should get him something else, something cool! Like a bearded dragon or something!"

"No," I turned frantically on him. "You don't understand... I gave that bird to him as a gift. It's got to be just the perfect one, or he's not going to like it! You know how Kyle is!" I turned towards a sales associate to grab their attention. "I need to see your budgies!" The acne pocked teen sighed and pointed at a small cage that held only a few pathetic looking birds. There was no way I could feel okay getting Kyle one of these birds. Or so I thought, until I noticed one in the corner chirping away and nibbling on some hay. It was blue and white with minimal grey stripping. He would be absolutely perfect. "That one." He nodded deftly and grinned as the grungy associate pulled the bird out of the cage and carefully put it in the carry box.

The drive home was silent, and Kenny couldn't control his anxiety as he kept checking the box to make sure the bird was okay. Stan was pleasantly surprised at the soft chirping noise it was making.

"He's going to love it." Kenny whispered sneaking up to Kyle's room to prepare the cage and he carefully slipped the bird into it. The bird began to look around and chirp happily. The redhead groaned softly from under his blanket.

"What in the..." He sat up and gasped staring at the bird. He jumed up excitedly and rushed over, "Is that..." Kyle turned to his boyfriend with tears in his eyes and threw his arms around his neck. "Oh Kenny! He's perfect!"


	5. November

**November**

 **Kenny**

I frowned watching as Kyle shivered violently under the bus stop shelter. He was always one of the first ones to get cold, sick, or anything else health wise. His cheeks were alarmingly pale, meaning his sugar was surely dropping quickly.

"Hey," I grunt sitting beside him softly and hold out a candy bar. Stan and I had one on our bodies at all time in a case like this. Kyle simply shook his head and pulled his knees up burrying his face in them. "Kyle..."I scold softly and rub his back. He's been down lately, but he refuses to talk to anyone about why.

"Fine," I hicced and grabbed the candy bar biting into it violently. At least his sugar would go up a big. "We don't even have school today. Why am I here?"

I knew he meant something deeper, but my heart would be breaking if I admitted to it. "Because its habit?" I pulled him into my chest softly, and that was all it took for him to break down. "It's okay," I rub his back softly in soothing circles.

"No, no it's not." He whispered as his tears stained his jeans. "It's not okay, Kenny. That's the thing." He looked up at the sky and sighed shakily. "I'm tired of being here...here as in earth. I'm sick of it. Stan's not going to realize me anytime soon, and mom is constantly on my ass. I don't know what to do, or how to handle it all!"

"Look at me," I soothed softly and lifted his chin to face me. "You don't have to know what to do. To be lost is okay," I placed a soft kiss on his lips. "That's what I'm here fore. I don't want you to do something stupid. So talk to me about it okay? Talk to me about everything. I **love** you, Kyle! I always will!" I watched as a tint raised to his cheeks and he leaned into my chest softly and nodded.

"I love you too," His voice pitched and hicced softly at the end. "I...Thank you." He whispered and dropped his hand into mine. I squeezed it softly and couldn't help but smile, because Kyle was mine now. And there was no way I was going to let Stan hurt him again. I made a mental note of the date—November 23. November 23. November. My new favorite month.


	6. Fight Like A Girl

**Fight Like A Girl**

 **Cartman**

I probably shouldn't have laughed when Kyle hit my shoulder with his fist in a fit of rage. But I couldn't hold back the bark. It was pathetic really, but it shouldn't have mattered. I still should have acted like it hurt. I still should have pretend that he did some real damage.

"Kyle," I said instead giggling at his flushed face. "You fight like a girl!" I egged him on. He came at me again, slamming his fists into my gut. It didn't hurt at all, the little Jew hit like a pansy.

"Shut up!" He hissed and stumbled backwards. I hadn't even landed a hit on him; he was taking himself out by wasting all of his energy. "Shut the fuck up fatass." His voice pitched and the tears that filled the corner of his eyes confused the hell out of me. This was just one of our regular arguments; I call him a money grubbing Jew, and he calls me a big titted fat ass. So why was he getting so upset?

"What the hell?" Kenny growled walking around the corner and finding his faggy boyfriend on the ground. "What the fuck did you do Cartman!?" Kenny rushed me angrily. Of course he would come around just when Kyle needed him to.

"Aye!" I yelped as he landed a good hit on the side of my jaw. Pain shot through my face and I grabbed his other fist to prevent another hit from landing. "I didn't do a damn thing to him! He just started crying after I said he fights like a damn girl!" Kenny growled softly and glared hatefully at me.

"Just leave him alone, Cartman." He snuffed and squatted beside the ginger Jew. "You okay?" He whispered placing a soft kiss on Kyle's forehead. For a moment, just a single moment, I felt a slight tinge of jealous. What the fuck is wrong with me?

Kyle nodded and staggered to his feet. "Yea," He sighed rubbing his red Jew curls from his forehead. "Today's just been a bad day is all." He grunted and made his way towards the classes again.

Kenny turned to me and snarled angrily. "Look," He stepped up and threw his finger into my face. "He's got it rough at home right now, okay? So lay the fuck off, or I'll lay your ass in the ground. Kapiche?"

"Whatever," I huffed and stormed off in the opposite direction simply giving him the finger as I walked away.


End file.
